Confused Love
by Zutara2101
Summary: A journey in which zuko realizes his true path and destiny...with the help of a waterbender...who opens the doors to his heart blocked by many obstacles...a Zutara fanfiction...


Confused love

It is rightly said:

"Some time hate is confused love"

Zuko Pov

so many years have been passed, So many discoveries have been made, there is so much that I have learned but still there is so much left to discover…..my search for AVATAR has been full of disappointment…

AVATAR my only key to Fire Nation…to my Birth land…and to my "honor"….(**sigh**)

"PRINCE ZUKO!"

Aghhhhh why can't he leave me alone…..that TEA loving OLD man….sometimes I wonder how someone like him was known as "Dragon of the west"…..huhhh whatever….

"Yes uncle…is there something u want?"

"Oh nephew…no nothing just this old man was worried about you….its unlike you to gaze at the stars…are you ok

nephew? Is something troubling you? You can always talk to me you know…we can have our little tea party and…"

"ENOUGH! I don't want your stupid tea….and there is no need to be worried …I am fine (**liarrrrr **…)

I just want to be alone!"

Aghhh why tea? And how do he always knows that I am upset, yup he got me….so why do you lied?

I am…I am just confuseddd….just a little rest zuko and everything will be fine….resttt that's all you need….and then you can catch that no excuse for the avatar…that stupid little kid….you are lucky kid you always get away from me…but now no more…..Watch your back Avatar…watch your back!

"Ok nephew …if that's you want…but still remember I am always there for you!"

Poor boy cant he take a break from the avatar hunt….he has become so depressed lately…so much pressure on such young one…..oh zukooo….

"I know uncle I know…."

He cares for me like I am his own son….hmmm

With the AVATAR TEAM:

Katara's Pov:

"Ummm guyz don't you think that this splitting IDEA is not gonna work …I mean come on you know

..that so called prince is on our tail….and not to mention his crazy sister….its not like I am afraid or

something….its just I am so tired from all the CHASE thingyyy….not to mention we all are…I just don't

want anyone of you to get hurt….thats it….(**sighhh**)"

Whats with these guyz cant they see….aang is in danger….we are in danger …we cant go around for some festival…..why it feels like I am always the responsible one….huhhhh

"Ohhhh Sugarqueen don't go all motherly again…its not like we'll run into any kind of trouble

againnnnn(**yuppp we the trouble makers :D**)….this village seems a good hiding place….so just don't

PANIC!"

Ohhh sugarqueen always the motherly one….. cant she just take a break….ughhhh

"Yeah katara toph's right…..i think this all chase thingy is making uuu crazyyyyy….we'll just split up for a

few hours…and you know katara what we all need right now is a little break and some fresh air(and

maybe I cant hit on some girls they look pretty attractive :D)….its not a big deal little sis losen up…"

"ahaaaan snoozles wanna meet some chicks of this village….wanna impress them…smoothhhh snoozles

….but please just don't act stupid infront of them….like u always do….ahahahaaha…"

Huhhhh tophhhh I am gonnna kill u somedayyyy…

"Ughhhh toph just shut uppp…i don't act stupid…and there is no need for me to impress anyone…after

all I am THE WARRIOR Sokka….the LADIESsss MAN!"

"ahahahahaha…what u just said is EWwww snoozles….the idea of uu being the ladiesss

mannn…LAMEEEEEE ….idiottt …ahahaha"

"ahahahaha the great warrior sokka…. I think here I might agree with tophhh…u being the ladies

man…ahahaha….no offense…"

"none taken ….huhhh"

"But still I don't support the idea of splitting uppp…what if zuko shows up…"

"Ummm katara….i know you are worried….and I also know that you don't want us to get hurt…..but

we"ll be fine…..there nothing to worry about…zuko is nowhere to be seen….we all are tired from being

chased by prince zuko….we need a little break…please kataraaaaaa….pleaseee.."

"oh don't make that face aang you know I cant resist it…"

"Cheer up katara…aang's right…I even bet that zuko doesn't even know we are here…so jut relax…."

"Yuppp sugarqueen…relaxxxx….snoozles right…for the first time in his life"

"Pleaseeee katara…."

"Okayyyyyyy….i giveup…..i think you guyz are right….maybe that stupid prince is getting on my nerves…

Fine you guyz should go…but just please don't get yourself in any kind of trouble….got it….just be

careful!"

"Okayyyy MOTHER!...byeee …ahahaha"

Ohhh you tophhhh…

"Byeeee katara….take care…and stay away from the Guyzzz ….they stare too much….."

"I can handle myself sokka…pretty well than you…."

"Heyyyy"

"Bye katara….be careful"

"Don't worry aang …I will be fine….byeee"

So its you katara…maybe splitting up was a good idea….you do needed a break…..you cant deny it….hmmmm so where to go….maybe those stalls….they look pretty attractive…..hmmm

This village is beautiful..small but beautifull….glad to see there are still some places….safe from the war….i wonder how the world would be without war….how my life would be witout war**…..sighhh**


End file.
